


Karaoke Night

by captaintwig



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grievong, Grievous needs some earplugs, Is Echsoka a thing?, Krell sucks, M/M, MAID DOGMA, Screenplay/Script Format, Shives, i hate Krell but him and Grievous, so does Dogma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintwig/pseuds/captaintwig
Summary: Written in film script. (My first time writing in this style so here goes...)Krell’s bad at singing. Like really bad...
Relationships: Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/Pong Krell, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> Dogma’s such a maid.

FADE IN

KRELL APARTMENT, NEW YORK CITY

AUDIENCE cheers as PONG KRELL walks into his apartment. The besalisk sighs and places his bag on the floor.

PONG

Honey, I'm home!

Footsteps are heard throughout the living room. A door slams open and GRIEVOUS KRELL enters the room.

GRIEVOUS

You don't have to announce your presence, dear. I can hear your lightsabers from miles away. What's for dinner?

PONG

Let's ask the maid. DOGMA!

Pots drop in the kitchen. DOGMA walks over to PONG with a pot in hand.

PONG

What's for dinner, Dogma?

DOGMA

Stuffed Porg, your favorite, sir.

PONG

Good. Please hurry up with the cooking. Grievous and I are rather hungry.

DOGMA

Yes sir.

GRIEVOUS is sitting down and reading a newspaper on the family couch. PONG takes the paper and rips it. GRIEVOUS glares at PONG but decides to let his husband explain himself.

PONG

It's Friday! And you know what that means!

GRIEVOUS

(visibly groans)

It's— Can we not do this tonight?

PONG

It's Karaoke night!

CUT TO PONG'S bedroom, one hour later.

PONG

(horribly singing)

I'M A BARBIE GIRL

DOGMA

(grimacing and turns to GRIEVOUS)

Should we cancel Karaoke night for good?

GRIEVOUS

Please.

DOGMA

(shudders)

We don't want a repeat of last time.

CUT TO last week, 79th street bar. DOGMA and GRIEVOUS were drinking with some of DOGMA'S friends, FIVES and REX.

REX

So, you are a maid now?

DOGMA

(smiles)

Yes! It has good pay, a nice couple, and easy work.

GRIEVOUS

(scoffs)

Cleaning the house isn't easy with a Besalisk. He can't aim.

FIVES

(coughs in laughter)

And here I thought Jedi were powerful. The toilet isn't even that hard to miss.

REX

Fives, shut your trap. The Karaoke Contest is about to start. And you know that the ladies are singing tonight!

FIVES

Sha—

REX covers FIVES' mouth with his hand. A TOGRUTA identifiable as AHSOKA TANO walks onto the makeshift stage of 79th's. ECHO, a nearby spectator, was drooling at the sight of her.

ECHO

She's mine.

FIVES

(glares at Echo)

And is she with you? No. She is with that Lux snob over there. That Tano's a gold digger.

ECHO

(sniffles)

Let me dream, vod.

FIVES

I don't want your heart to break. Them togruta break hearts easily.

ECHO

(laughs)

Says the one who mumbles a love confession to Shaak Ti every night.

FIVES

(blushes)

I do not.

REX

Shut up, the both of you. They are about to start.

AHSOKA starts to sing. A beautiful song indeed. REX and ECHO were crying at the end of it. DOGMA looked at the list of who was up next.

DOGMA

Grievous?

GRIEVOUS

Hmm?

DOGMA

Pong is next.

GRIEVOUS

He will be paying for all of our eardrums after this.

PONG walks on the stage. He clears his throat and begins singing. AHSOKA and SHAAK cover their montrals to help prevent a coming headache.

PONG

(horribly singing)

Let it go! Let it go!

DOGMA

Let's agree to ban him from singing.

SHAAK

(walks over with AHSOKA)

Agreed. Let's go, 'soka.

SHAAK and AHSOKA leave, soon to be followed by FIVES and ECHO. DOGMA taps GRIEVOUS on the shoulder and they leave as well, to save themselves from embarrassment. At the end of PONG'S performance, the bar was empty.

PONG

(shrugs)

I guess my performance was so good that they had to leave to share their emotions.

FADE OUT and AUDIENCE cheers.


End file.
